


Bad Neighborhood

by Sweetsigh



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsigh/pseuds/Sweetsigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Juumonji turns onto the next street, Sena hesitates for a second. “We can take a short cut through here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Being dragged into adorable crack pairings by friends is not something to be recommended, but is something appreciated.
> 
> Unbeta'd to the max!

It was almost 10PM by the time practice ended, and most of the team members had already left for various reasons: homework for Yukimitsu; dinner for Kurita; other responsibilities for Anezaki. Even Hiruma had left a few minutes early for …well, no one really wanted to ask why he left early. Juumonji supposes he went to restock his ammunition or maybe a new gun came to the weapon store two towns over that Juumonji knows for a fact that Hiruma frequents.

The rest of the team disperses with weary “see you at morning practice”s and “good night”s. Kuroki and Togano go their separate ways as well. The three of them have traded in hanging outside the 7-11 for going home to pass out on their respective beds, too tired to even squat around their old delinquent territory.

Juumonji stays behind to use the shower in the club room. His dad would be home by now and he’d rather stay out for as long as he can than go home to see that sanctimonious bastard’s face. There will be a lecture about being responsible and hanging around with delinquents when he gets back, but it’ll be the same as it is everyday so he doesn’t care. He’s completely used to it by now.

He’s toweling off and pulling his belt through the loops of his pants as door starts to creak open slowly. Juumonji is about to reach for the crow bar Kuroki keeps in his locker when Sena appears in the doorway. When Sena looks up, their eyes meet, and Juumonji suddenly becomes extremely conscious about being shirtless and having the ends of his unbuckled belt hanging in front of his pants. From the way Sena’s face turns pink, he’s pretty sure Sena’s aware of it too.

“Juu-- Juumonji-kun! I- I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were still here!” Sena manages to stutter out before looking away. Juumonji shrugs as casually as he can with Sena glancing up at his chest. His face feels too warm.

“I was just taking a shower. Why are you so late?” He towels off his hair a bit more before tossing on his undershirt and uniform whites, not bothering to button it up because his arms are too tired from throwing his entire weight against the practice dummies to care about buttoning a stupid shirt.

“Because I didn’t have enough stamina to finish the last play of our last game, Hiruma-san added 20 miles to my daily run. I’m okay though, I need to get stronger for the next game!” Sena laughs it off as he puts everything he needs into a sports bag to take home, but Juumonji can see how exhausted he is.

They head out together, walking side-by-side at a worn pace. Sena seemed to be dragging his feet, debilitated in the way that he is only after a particularly strenuous game. Juumonji glances at his watch and decides he has some time to spare. He takes Sena’s bag and throws it over his own shoulder, ignoring the protests of the small runningback.

“It’s fine, Sena. You look like you’re about to pass out anyway. I’ll just walk you home. Where do you live?” After a few moments of watching Sena having a mental battle of whether it would be okay to bother him or not, he nods and smiles, telling him the name of the street.

“Thank you” Sena says, shyly bowing his head and rubbing the back of his neck. They chat amiably about a little bit of everything, sometimes walking in a comfortable silence.

When Juumonji turns onto the next street, Sena hesitates for a second. “We can take a short cut through here.” He explains to Sena. It was strange, Sena had lived here all his life, but he never took this street? If they had kept going straight it would have taken another 15 minutes.

Only when Juumonji feels Sena press a little closer to his side does he realize. This part of town didn’t have a very good reputation. There have always been rumors of delinquent gatherings and gang members meeting around here. Most rumors aren’t true; Juumonji used to spend a lot of time here with Kuroki and Togano, and while the three of them did get into plenty of fights, nothing much really happens besides the occasional delinquent brawls. He doubts Sena knows this though.

As they near the convenient store that he, Kuroki, and Togano used to squat, there are a group of kids from a different school sitting there. He thinks that he and his friends have beaten up that group before, but isn’t sure until the group scrambles up to move away when he and Sena pass.

However, Sena doesn’t seem to feel too comfortable yet, so Juumonji slips his hand over the smaller boy’s, hoping it won’t be too awkward. Sena looks up, expression politely confused. “It’s a bad neighborhood,” he explains, despite the fact that he’s probably the most dangerous one around. The hand in his own relaxes, and when he turns to the boy, Sena smiles like he’s glowing and tangles their fingers together. And if Juumonji blushes at that, it’s too dark to tell anyway.

They walk like that the rest of the way.


End file.
